1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an assembly housing for accepting a cylindrical electroacoustical transducer, of the type commonly used in hearing aids, the transducer at its front side having a number of dynamically balanced sound-admitting openings, and at its rear side having contact surfaces for making electrical contact with a housing component which are not dynamically balanced, terminal pins, and at least one non-dynamically balanced sound admission opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cylindrical electroacoustical transducers of the above type are known and are commonly employed as an electroacoustical transducer in hearing aids. The electrical contacts to the transducer are automatically made during assembly by means of a tubular rubber guide, or a leaf spring to position the transducer, followed by hand soldering of leaf spring contact to the transducer. This type of electrical contact is employed particularly in pressure gradient microphones having sound admission openings, at the rear side thereof, which generally are not dynamically balanced (in comparison to the sound admission openings on the front side, which are dynamically balanced).
In conventional transducers and housings of this type, the electrical contact does not produce a uniform contact force in the case of somewhat large tolerances of the magnitude which can be typically expected for components of this type. In conventional arrangements, there is also the possibility of plastic spring deformation occurring in the assembly and handling. Moreover, because of the relatively small size of the components, the assembly itself is difficult, particularly in the case of pressure gradient microphones.